Richard Ramirez
Richard Ramirez is a satanist serial killer and rapist who is out for blood and carnage in the American West Coast, earning the moniker of "The Night Stalker". He is a leading character in Don't Let the Darkness Consume You, where is one of the main antagonists. Background Richard Ramirez was the last of his siblings born to Mexican immigrants, Julian and Mercedes Ramirez. Richard grew up in an physically abusive environment due to his father's anger outbursts. Richard also suffered from seizures after sustaining head injuries as a child. When he was a kid, Ramirez was considered as shy, withdrawn and lonely, who could not interact with his schoolmates as he wanted due to suffering epileptic episodes. He also considered that one episode became the focal point of his fear to death. Richard, who had begun smoking marijuana at the age of 10, bonded with Miguel over joints and gory war stories. Miguel showed photos of women he had murdered and raped to Richard when he was a young boy, driving him to what he could be during his life. Richard also ended up witnessing Miguel shoot his wife after a heated argument between them. Personality and appearance Ramirez is a mexican immigrant-descendant who has black hair. He is known for using a black shirt, a leather jacket, dark grey jeans and shoes. Due to his environment, Ramirez is an extremely sensitive, perceptive and merciless person. He has never expressed any remorse for his crimes. Driven by Reactive Satanism, he had anti-social and rebelling attitude in a christian society, which explains why he has Antisocial personality disorder (ASPD) as the dominant disorder of his mental health. He is also sadist, with a particular interest in sodomy. Ramirez is a lone wolf, wanting to satisfy Satan's wrath without anybody's help. Ramirez's modus operandi made him extremely dangerous. He is not methodical, orderly, or even intelligent. He doesn't follow a certain pattern and has no preference for his victims. He doesn't care about race, age or condition. He is impulsive and inhuman, and this made him as unpredictable as lethal. Story In the summer of 1984, Richard Ramirez committed a series of heinous crimes that earned him the moniker of "The Night Stalker" by the press. It was mentioned by the Liars Club that on June 28th, Ramirez killed a 79-years-old woman in her apartment in Glassel Park, Los Angeles, where Matthew Barton called the police but they where unsucessful on finding Ramirez. On the night of June 29th, Ramirez assaulted Mary Jane Fitzgerald by waiting for her in her apartment. After stealing her jewelry, Ramirez attacked Mary Jane and then made her suffer verbally and fondled her body. While doing that, Ramirez was distracted by the next-door neighbor, allowing Mary Jane to struck him with a photo frame in the nape. After recovering, Ramirez stabbed Mary Jane's shoulder, but she defended herself by squeezing Ramirez's eyes. Before he could escape, Ramirez threatens Mary Jane by saying that Satan will have his vengeance, and will make the young woman's soul burn. Ramirez's next appearances are part of Mary Jane's hallucinations when remembering the dreadful events of her life. Quotes * To Mary Jane Fitzgerald: "Look at you, so innocent and pure. You're nothing more than a little bitch!". * To Mary Jane Fitzgerald: "Satan will have his vengeance, he'll claim your soul and make it burn!". Tropes Using the elements from the website TV Tropes, currently Richard Ramirez haves the following character tropes: * Big Bad: Truly an example, Ramirez is hellbent on killing Mary Jane Fitzgerald since sighting her. * Card-Carrying Villain: Ramirez takes pride in serving Satan and casually admitting to being pure and uncut evil. * The Dragon: Ramirez is first and foremost a servant of Satan. * Dark Is Evil: Ramirez is black-haired and dresses in black, and appears in the night within a dark fog. * Evil Feels Good: Ramirez is nothing but a sadist, and shows no remorse for his crimes. * Faux Affably Evil: Ramirez, when not horrifically killing people in the name of Satan, seems like a remarkably fun guy to be around and also is quite the Chick Magnet; but make no mistake, he is still one of the most dangerous serial killers to ever live. * The Heavy: Despite being a Big Bad, Ramirez is directly responsible for a lot of events happening throughout the story. * Historical Domain Character: Ramirez was a real-life serial killer dubbed "The Night Stalker". His antics are much realistic, as he doesn't develop satanic powers in the story. * Hollywood Satanism: Ramirez's portrayal as a reactive satanist is much seen as evil and anti-social, although he doesn't develops dark powers. It is mentioned that during his 1980s killing spree he left an inverted pentagram at the scene of each murder and at his trial called out "Hail Satan!". * Sadist: When he tortures Mary Jane Fitzgerald, Ramirez takes his sadistic pleasure on watching her crying and screaming for help. * Serial Killer: Dubbed "The Night Stalker" by the media, Ramirez primarily robbed and killed people in their homes during the summers of '84 and '85, who slept with open windows. * Sinister Shades: Ramirez commonly sports a pair of dark aviator sunglasses, which he often wears at night. * The Sociopath: Ramirez is a realistic low-functioning example of a sociopath, not even trying to hide his homicidal behavior behind a masquerade and having to rely on Satan and others to compensate for his lack of long-term planning. Notes * The character is based on the real-life american serial killer, rapist and burglar Richard Ramirez. * When Ramirez is stalking his victims, a faint whisper "Satan" can be heard. This was seen in My Place in the World: V, when Mary Jane Fitzgerald is walking the streets during the night after being on the Santa Monica College. * The author included Richard Ramirez in the story because he wanted to incarnate the inner evil of the world in people, like how Ramirez has never expressed remorse for his crimes. Category:Characters Category:Don't Let the Darkness Consume You Category:Characters with mental illnesses Category:Don't Let the Darkness Consume You/Characters